1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gusseted bags which are closed by pasting or sewing at both ends, and more particularly to a bag provided with a line of perforations so that the bag can be easily torn open for access to the product in the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art does not disclose a bag having the same opening perforations as the bag of the present invention.
The common method of opening such bags is to insert a tear cord along a perforated tear line such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,749. However, such tear cord requires an extra operation for insertion into the bag and has other disadvantages such as catching on things which tear open the bag and the problem of gripping and pulling the cord.
Gabled top milk cartons with a line of perforations which permit the top closure to be torn off and the closure to be opened are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,137,614, 2,634,896 (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24839) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,904.